Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode roll drying method, and an electrode roll drying device.
Background Information
When water adheres to an electrode during the manufacturing of a lithium-ion secondary battery, the battery performance deteriorates. In order to prevent water from adhering to an electrode during manufacturing, in general, batteries are manufactured in a dry room. There is the risk of water adhering to an electrode other than when manufacturing the battery, such as when transporting or storing the electrode. For this reason, in general, an electrode roll configured from an electrode base material wound into a roll around a winding core is dried prior to assembling the battery.
Winding pressure is high at the winding core side of the electrode roll, and causing the water to escape is difficult. Thus, the present Applicant has proposed a technique to dry an electrode roll by heating from the winding core side. (Refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application 2011-169499).